<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With A Hum That Never Ends... Right? by arty_v</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951467">With A Hum That Never Ends... Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty_v/pseuds/arty_v'>arty_v</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cryptid ranboo/scp ranboo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, As I'm editing this, Bittersweet Ending, Eldritch Abominations (Cthulhu Mythos), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I will make that a tag, Mild Gore, Nonbinary Character, PogChamp, Ranboo is as Old as Cthulhu, Ranboo is heavily ND coded, Ranboo uses they/them and it/its, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), but dont realise it, theyre in eldrich horror/an scp of sorts yk??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty_v/pseuds/arty_v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title from "The Only House That Isn't On Fire (Yet)" by Lemon Demon<br/>alt title: "Touch"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ranboo leaned back against the tree, their black lanky figure narrowed its red and green eyes.</p>
<p>No one had heard them hum for as long as they knew they lived.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>tl;dr: ranboo is an eldritch horror that can grow taller than red woods</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; Ranboo, Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cryptid ranboo/scp ranboo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With A Hum That Never Ends... Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cried while writing the end.<br/>Might make a part 2 tho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo doesn’t remember being born. Ranboo doesn’t remember being made. And they were content with that. Mostly. All they had were faint memories, feelings, and actions. But some of it felt like a dream for them, some of it felt too real. Sometimes the voice in the back of their head would scream and would not shut up.</p>
<p>They hated those memories. But those ones stuck the most.</p>
<p>Ranboo didn’t remember waking up today. They felt like they were blinking. And they looked at were they were today.</p>
<p>It was a field. Ranboo grinned as they turned around and hummed gently. Gazing at the tall oak that stood not that far away from them. They could hear birds chirping and looked above as one slowly flew down and landed on their shoulder, brushing up the fellow creatures jaw. Ranboo gently ran their long fingers over its feathers and wings. The bird chirped happily, almost as if it was smiling.</p>
<p>They weren’t sure what happened next but when they blinked again, there was a nest made of twigs on their shoulder, nuzzled between their neck and where their hand still was. Ranboo sighed, upset that they had missed a chunk of time again. Ranboo just wanted to remember. </p>
<p>Another chirp came down by their ear and they glanced over- Oh.</p>
<p>It was a different bird. They frowned slightly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>By the next blink they were under a tree. A tree that was almost as tall as they were. Ranboo hummed softly before tilting their head at a sound coming not that far away.  They studied the new area they were in.</p>
<p>There was deep dirt path carved in the ground in the middle of some of the trees. The sky was dark with the little white dots that shined brightly shining some light onto their skin. They hummed gently, a familiar tune that hung in its mind often. Where they heard it, when, was unclear. It tranced them and made its large body sway. </p>
<p>In the distance, they could hear jammering, talking, among at least two or three voices at once. It almost panicked until it remembered that no one could see them. They would always blend in at night but could feel themself shrink slightly, out of fear.</p>
<p>They felt their humming cease as the patter of feet came to a halt.</p>
<p>“Oi, Tubbo you hear that shit?”</p>
<p>“Hear what?”</p>
<p>Ranboo peered out from some of the leaves, only slightly.</p>
<p>A child with a white shirt with red placed on their shoulders was the first to speak. The other had a messy green shirt. They both dress similarly besides this.</p>
<p>Ranboo leaned back against the tree, their black lanky figure narrowed its red and green eyes.</p>
<p>No one had heard them hum for as long as they knew they lived.</p>
<p>The louder one of the two children glanced around and furrowed his brow gently, crossing his arms as he appeared to be annoyed. The other sighed and rolled his eyes, “You’re going crazy aren’t you?” As the other shouted at them, “I am not!” Which made the tall lanky creature shrink in silently on themself, a garbled hum being released for a second to calm them.</p>
<p>The calmer one of the two cocked a brow up and crossed his arms as the other grinned, “So I’m not going crazy now am-” And was quickly shushed by this Tubbo child as he turned back with a finger over his mouth before turning back to the trees. </p>
<p>The two stared at the trees and glanced around them as Ranboo stayed deathly quiet and still. They couldn’t be seen, would these two be scared, would they hurt it, would they run away from it, would they try and… and talk to it?</p>
<p>All of them felt like bad ideas.</p>
<p>The louder of the two carefully took a step forward, looking to the bushes.</p>
<p>Oh, guess they should’ve looked up.</p>
<p>He spoke wary, “Hellooo!? Any bitch wanna fuck with u-” <br/>“Shut up, Tommy!” Tubbo whispered quite angry in his tone.</p>
<p>Ranboo could feel themselves get smaller and wanted to hide, its body growing a bit more antsy. They wanted to blink and be somewhere else.</p>
<p>They didn’t blink.</p>
<p>They stepped forward.</p>
<p>“Hol-”</p>
<p>“Tommy back the fuck up-!”</p>
<p>The two children grabbed onto the others arm and nearly stumbled back onto each other, their eyes wide as they saw well… What did they see?<br/>Ranboo felt their hands go to its long torso and wrapped themselves up as they felt confused and distressed at once. It wasn’t supposed to step forward, they were supposed to not move and just blink away. Now these two were scared.</p>
<p>
  <b>✋︎🕯︎❍︎ ⬧︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎📫︎✏︎✏︎ ✋︎ ♎︎♓︎♎︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ❍︎♏︎♋︎■︎ ⧫︎□︎📫︎</b>
</p>
<p>Their voice was garbled and messy to the two kids, their red and green horrid pupils shining down with the brightness of car lights caused the two to jump further back and shrink at the two solo orbs that hung on its head. Ranboo also did and put their hands over its eyes, wanting to hide themselves as they tried to search their mind for some semblance of their language. Mumbling in a tone to that of an earthquake, “ I-Its So-orry-”</p>
<p>The two kids frowned as the creature seemed to… Shrink. Their torso hunching over as they grew more stressed. It didn’t want to scare anyone or hurt anyone and its mind, what was left, was screaming at them to run, to hide, to blink and no longer be there. It couldn’t blink. It wanted to cry.</p>
<p>The one kid, Tubbo, stepped forward slowly as a shaky hum was let out from the creatures throat, but that hum only made the heart wrenching sound that came out next shake the two kids. It sounded similar to that of a sob.</p>
<p>It’s body grew smaller as their limbs folded in on itself with a guttural snap and squish of black ooze that seemed to shake like it was a different entity than the creature itself.</p>
<p>Tubbo and Tommy stood across from them confused, disgusted, and terrified.</p>
<p>“What… What do we do..?” Tubbo whispered, as the lanky figure seemed to shrink to the height of Tommy.<br/>“I say we run.”<br/>“What!? We can’t just-”<br/>“Yes we can, let’s ditch whatever this is before it fucking eats us.”<br/>“They’re crying, that would be rude!”<br/>“It could be a trap-”</p>
<p>Tubbo rolled his eyes and pulled away from Tommy, studying the creature that hunched over and held hands over their eyes still, did they not have eyelids? </p>
<p>The kid knelt down slightly to be down to what was their height, if they stretched up, they would probably be taller.</p>
<p>“Are you crying?” He hummed and tilted his head. Speaking almost calmly like Phil taught him to do. Ranboo was shaking slightly as they slowly moved their hands down, scared of being hurt or scaring the other. Its eyes still were bright, which caused Tubbo to put his arm, to cover the edge of his own.</p>
<p>The creature tensed and looked down, its legs now folded up to its chest.<br/>They stayed quiet.<br/>Their skin on their head hurt.</p>
<p>Tubbo hummed slightly and sat criss-cross in the dirt across from them, studying them. Their whole body seemed like that of black ink, with white splotches on the edge of their hands and feet, like that of stars patterned on someone's skin. Their face seemed long, with purple liquid on the edge of its eye, which shined bright. One was red, the other green, and in the center of these two, a small black dot you could barely see.</p>
<p>“Hmm… Okay. Well, my name is Tubbo. Do you… Have a name? Or know what that is?”</p>
<p>Tommy stayed a bit behind him, studying the creature for any sign of threat.</p>
<p>They nodded slowly, but kept their mouth shut tight. </p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to tell us yet, if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>It didn’t want to scare them.</p>
<p>“Tubbo, lets just go, this is giving me the fucking creeps, Big Man.” Tubbo frowned as he glanced back at his friend, but sighed and slowly stood.</p>
<p>Ranboo stood still where they were, its figure still hunched over in the dirt. But let out a light hum of protest, covering their eyes. They didn’t want to be alone again.</p>
<p>Tubbo raised a brow, glancing down at it. “I feel bad for leaving ‘em.” Tommy shrugged, “I mean… ” he sighed, “They look more scared of us than we do of it.” Tubbo nodded slowly, crossing his arms as he thought and studied the other.</p>
<p>Tommy shot his head to the right as he heard a shout, “Tommy!! You out there?” On the path, farther down, their father was holding a lantern, glancing around for any sight of them.</p>
<p>Ranboo kept their gaze down, covering their eyes again, trying to blink and get away once more as purple pearls fell down its eyes, the light in their eyes shining brighter as Tubbo furrowed his brows. “They're getting scared.” he mumbled.</p>
<p>Tubbo studied the other once more before scooting a little closer and placing a gentle hand on its forearm.</p>
<p>Touch. So this is what it missed the most.</p>
<p>Ranboo froze momentarily before its hands fell slowly, Tubbos hand still rested on their arm as their eyes slowly grew dark, the pearls coming to a stop. It could’ve been a minute or a few till Ranboos eyes were dim enough that they could look at Tubbo.</p>
<p>“R-Ra-nbo-boo.” it mumbled as Tubbo met its eyes. </p>
<p>Tubbo smiled, it made it feel warm. Its skin grew smoother the less tense they grew. A softer tone, almost like fur.</p>
<p>Tommy looked back over as his father started to make his way closer to them. “Tubbo, we should go.” he whispered but Ranboo frowned slightly. It didn’t want to be alone again.</p>
<p>Tubbo then let go of the other, “Well c’mon…” he glanced at Ranboo, “Should we leave them?” he hummed, worried about what could happen to them overnight.</p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes, “We’ll be back tomorrow. Its not an animal, they’ll be-.”<br/>“Tommy, they were forty-feet fucking tall not even ten minutes ago.”<br/>“... Fair point.” he glanced at Ranboo who was standing now, its eyes growing brighter.<br/>“Wanna come with us bud?”</p>
<p>The creature looked at the figure approaching. He looked.. Warm.<br/>Does all human touch feel so comforting?</p>
<p>Ranboo nodded, “Y-Yee-es.”</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>It blinked.<br/>It didn’t want to blink.<br/>It was sunny now.<br/>It already missed the feeling of a hand on their arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing SCP Ranboo but with ender/enderself &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>